raidenofffandomcom-20200213-history
Vicra
Vicra is a nation in the continent of Alarea. It borders Kenkor on three sides, and the Strait of Vicra to the west. Its current prince is Bahram I Khurwit. For much of its existence, Vicra was based on the island of Kinan, where its capital was Gratium. Early history The island of Kinan was likely inhabited since the time of the first Alarean empires, if not before. Aethelstan the Almighty was reportedly killed by "Pirates of the West," a possible reference to Kinaians, but the association is a fringe theory; Kinaians principally sailed the Strait of Vicra, while the Riccians mainly sailed in the Flatt Gulf. Costran- and Anjeron-era records mention the island as being isolationist and largely refusing to trade or interact with the peoples of the mainland; this state of affairs was likely a result of the fragmentation of Kinan during the era. Early modern Vicra Kinan was largely divided between a group of small states, before they were unified under Jamshid Guruzghan in the second century BT. Little record survives of the Guruzghan monarchs, as the written Vicran language was minimally used until Prince Andro III worked to increase its usage. The ensuing Vicran princes worked to initiate relations with powers on the mainland and spread their nation's influence; however, reactions were mixed, as many of those nations viewed Vicra as irrelevant or an upstart. This rarely had significant diplomatic repercussions, although it did lead Edric I of Dorio to embargo Vicra in 45 DR, after a perceived slight from Prince Andro IV. After losing a major trading partner, Andro scrambled to reestablish trade relations elsewhere, but Vicra still underwent a considerable depression. Resentment grew among the nobles, eventually leading Mithras Azazkhar to declare the independence of northern Vicra in 53. This period, the Vicran Divide, saw competition and occasional war between Vicra and the northern state of Khovar, even after the embargo was lifted in 57; as the mainland powers sought to capitalize on the competition, both nations suffered trying to become the more inviting trading haven. This ultimately deteriorated into the War of the Two Vicras, in which Prince Jamshid V ultimately subdued Khovar in 110. Prince Darius II invaded Kenkor in 149, ostensibly to "liberate" it from Dorio, an event which kicked off the Kenkori Campaign. This war raged for five years before Prince Albus of Dorio agreed to grant Vicra the port of Gedging in return for peace. Having a piece of land on the continent helped Vicra grow even more influential, and Vicra became an important trade nation during the third century. Vicran Plague and move to Gedging In 292, trading ships from Kussia brought over the disease of sandfever. The climate on Kinan was very beneficial to the disease, and since it was difficult to escape the plague's reach, sandfever spread quickly and lethally through Kinan. Wealthy Vicrans mostly fled to the Gedging area to avoid the disease, and in 305 Prince Govad VII officially declared Gedging to be the new capital of Vicra. Abandoned by their nobility, many of the poor Kinaians became nomads or fled south to found the Kynes; there were some attempts to set up new nations on the island, but infighting and foreign policy struggles ensured that none ever held a significant amount of territory. Gedging, meanwhile, was a violent hotbed throughout the early fourth century, as many different nobles tried to carve out a portion of the small land area. Vicra would go on to resettle Kinan in the fifth century, but lingering bitterness among the Kinaian nomads inhibited the expansion. Modern Vicra The economic power vacuum left by Vicra's move to Gedging would eventually be filled by Dorio and Farelia in the fifth century, whereas Vicra would stay relatively minor; however, recent Vicran princes have made negotiations with Kenkor, Lhofar, and Lhonel with the ultimate goal of an economic union. In 452, Prince Darius VII implemented a parliament; however, that was relatively short-lived, as in 511 Rashun V abolished the parliament and attempted to expand onto all of the Isthmus of Kenkor and Kinan. Eventually he was defeated, and with him the Gramaiz family fell, but the parliament never returned. Category:Countries Category:Alarean Countries Category:Active Countries